Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices, removable storage cards, and solid state drives (SSD), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. In addition, portable devices such as mobile telephones commonly include still image, video, and audio recording capabilities but have limited memory for storage of media content. Such portable devices often lack common memory device connectors, such as USB connectors, causing inconvenience to users of the portable devices when attempting to acquire data from or transfer data to the devices.